My Immortal improved
by Usulama
Summary: A new and more sensible version of "My immortal". It follows the same storyline and keeps the characters, but in a way that makes more sense.
1. Introduction

My name is Ebony.

I have a surname. Several surnames actually, but my mother was struggling to make me special.  
>I am her one and only child, and as parents often do she tried to make me live her life.<br>And she started it with getting pregnant with a vampire.  
>This is actually possible. According to my research, every humanoid creature (like centaurs or even trolls) can breed with humans and have a living child. But the children are often stillborn, and if not, a even worse fate awaits them.<br>Life.  
>We are all outcast, both on the inside and outside. Having a vampire as my father have made my skin pale and stretched, and I have serious problems gaining weight. Medical care is no problem, as the wonderful school nurse have dealt with half-humans before. I think of the nurse as my friend. The only friend I got.<br>My canine teeth are wickedly sharp, and I often cut my own mouth on them. You would think i have gotten used to it now, but according to our nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, the fangs actually grow.  
>When I enter adulthood I will have to take special care of them to avoid eating myself in my sleep.<br>My eyes are also would normally be blue, but are tainted by red making them almost purple. A certainly nice slytherin once described them as "gangrene-infested assholes in the middle of my face".  
>They might be weird, but they cry just as good as everyone else's.<br>My facial features are good enough. My cheeks are hollow and deep, and my chin a little to sharp and bony. I try to soften this with great amounts of make-up And it works.  
>A little.<br>At very early age i discovered this trick with make-up. But looking into the mirror, my face drenched in white foundation and black details, I looked_ unfinished_. I knew why.  
>My face was like a gothic doll and looked separated from my body.<br>So I decided I might as well complete the style. Ripped fishnets and leather skirts, baggy black pants with metallic details and shirts with the most depressive words ever. Black and red, black and red, sometimes hints of other colours... But always black.  
>It fit my hair, seeing it was naturally black. I was like a big, depressive ghost.<br>But I think this sad change was some of the best decisions I've ever done. The moment i started whining about life, there was suddenly people around me! White hands with black nail polish held mine, pierced lips told me their poems... There were others, people who didn't think I was a freak. People with the same style of dressing, people with no happiness whatsoever. I even met people that drank blood because they liked it.  
>And my vampirism was suddenly a great plus.<br>These people who surrounded me when I was depressed and left me when I was happy... I loved them, loved them all, but love was a happy feelings. So it wasn't allowed.  
>But when no one was looking I blew them kisses. While I whined about no one understanding me, deep within me I shouted with joy.<br>It still makes me smile that some of these people actually became sadder than usual when I left for Hogwarts.  
>My mother worked with care of magical creatures, especially these half-humanoid beings. Vampires, mermen and mermaids, trolls and even some giants!<p>

As a kid she would take me to see my father.  
>I've never liked him. His cold, grey eyes were just... Dead. Dead and hungry as his bony fingers reached out for me and cupped my face. I will never forget that time my mother left us and returned to a state of war. I have never told her this, but my own father, the man who had once loved my mother, half my genetics, this man had grabbed me as soon as she had left and bared my neck with the speed of an animal. If it hadn't been for what I suspect to be another family member, maybe an aunt, he would have drained me.<br>My own father.  
>The seven years on Hogwarts have been my happiest ones, tough. I still have to put on a negative façade not to lose my friends, but I doubt any person can be truly unhappy all the time.<p>

The sky was heavy and grey, throwing wet snow down on the castle. It splattered against the spiralling towers as if trying to push them down, but as always the proud structure stood still. Even though I can handle the sun, I get strong sunburns and feel extremely uncomfortable underneath it. That is why this weather made me happy. I carefully manoeuvred underneath the roof railings to not get wet and cold, trying to get inside before I passed the curfew as a smug voice called behind me.  
>"Oy! Half-life freak!"<br>Of course I recognized this voice. He had been pestering me ever since I started school. His distaste for half-bloods and especially muggleborns was far known, so when a girl that wasn't even fullblooded _human_ came along, hell broke loose for her.  
>One of his braindead minions violently grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around, facing the ice-cold stare of Draco Malfoy. His white-blonde hair was clinging to his forehead, and his nostrils extended in a hateful frown.<br>I tried to act tough.  
>"What's up, Draco?" I said, my voice failing me and cracking.<br>This revived a roar of laughter from his so-called friends.

Deep within, Draco Malfoy, you and I are not so very different. None of us will admit it, but of all these people you surround yourself with, I am the only one that understands you.  
>As a scared, pity full little child, hiding in the looming shadow of your father.<br>Oh, I hope you burn, Malfoy.  
>I hope you burn.<p> 


	2. No sense whatsoever

The next morning the wet snow was hammering against the window again.  
>I lifted the lid off my bed and swung my feet over the edge, feeling sleepy still.<br>My bed is specially made for my little problem with the sun. It's like a long, black box in the middle of the room, and no matter what the teachers tell me I still think of it as a coffin. I reached out an arm that looked more like skin and bones and searched around on my bedside table, almost panicking as I didn't find what I was looking for.  
>But luckily the small, glass bottle had just fallen to the floor.<br>Even if I'm only half vampire, I do drink blood. Of course, it's only a replacement, seeing actual blood is a little disgusting and would go stale very quickly.  
>I am ashamed of it because I know I am able to survive without, but If I don't drink just a small amount in about a week, I get frightfully sick. It's hard to explain. It feels like I develop and extra heart inside my throat a beating tumour that sends shock waves of hunger into my insides.<br>It doesn't show on the outside, but I can feel it so clearly!  
>I keep a small bottle, and I have a ever smaller one with me wherever I go. Just in case.<br>I stripped out of the big t-shirt I use as pyjamas and started dressing into the uniform. The strict dress-code here at Hogwarts annoyed me, because how was I supposed to show off my sadness and longing for other sad people if I couldn't dress in black and red? My head, of course. I placed my hair in a messy bun and dipped my face in a soup made out of black and white make-up And as I looked up to the mirror again, my gaze was met by a pair of forest-green eyes behind me. Willow had woke up.  
>Willow is my room mate and closest "friend". She is the only one of the students I can let down a little of this depressed façade to, and in return I knew some things about Willow that never should be mentioned. It seemed our thoughts was the same, because she grinned slowly at me and flipped her hair.<br>The reason I and Willow are so close, and the same reason I'm always a little tense around her, is because Willow was the first I befriended here.  
>We instantly clicked and became best friends. However, Willow had always had this thing for vampires. She had told me the only reason she had never just ran away and tried meeting one, is because she knew a vampire would suck her dry and kill her without a second thought.<br>But I was half vampire, so I was a safe pick.  
>She kept pressuring me to feed on her, and I hated the thought of feeding at all!<br>Then, one day I gave in. I was planning to just lightly press my teeth against her neck, almost poking trough the skin, and then say that it didn't work and laugh about it.  
>But the moment my lips touched her fragile skin, it was as if I could feel her heartbeats. The rush of the blood just inches from my reach clouded my brain. I attacked her like an animal, tearing her skin open and forcing her to the floor, and she didn't even try to stop me.<br>If the teachers had found us, I would have been expelled without a doubt and the whole school would have been in deep trouble.  
>Luckily Willow sometime came to her senses and knocked me off. When I regained my sanity and started apologizing, she snickered and told me she had liked it. I'll never forget that look in her eyes.<br>We never told anyone.  
>"I saw Malfoy and his gang pester you again yesterday. I swear, if you don't take this to the teachers I will."<br>The usual threat. She was never serious.  
>"Calm down. It's just teasing..."<br>Lately it had been just teasing, at least. He had used to seriously beat me up. That had stopped this year, though.  
>"Ugh, the way you defend him is just weird. Do you have a thing for him?" She grumbled while we exited the common room. This surprised me, especially to come from her. Everyone knew that Willow "had a thing" for Draco Malfoy.<br>We are ravenclaws, and if anyone would be with Draco, I was sure it wolud have to be one of his fellow slytherins.  
>"I so. Fucking. Don't" I hissed under my breath and entered the great doors to the dining hall, where everyone was busy eating breakfast. The voices of students chatting melted into a beehive inside my head, and I cursed my heightened senses. We both sat down by our table and started filling our plates with strawberries, toast and other things that should not be on the same plate. Willow's head suddenly jerked from her corn flakes and her eye twitched a little bit, a confused frown growing on her face. I looked up to see what had caught her interest, and almost spilled my mouthful of water as I saw the dear Mr Malfoy coming towards us, his cold eyes fixed on me. He usually didn't pester me when I was with others, and by some rare coincidence he was alone. His minions was sitting at the slytherin table, following him with their eyes.<br>"Hey, freak" He grinned and placed his hands in front of me on the table. I swallowed what I had in my mouth and tried thinking.  
>"Hello..." I said quietly.<br>"Guess what." What was that in his voice? What was that in his eyes...?  
>"What?" And why would he talk to me now?<br>"The Scary Sisters is having a concert in Hogsmeade. You are coming with me." It was not an invitation, it was a command. The grin had died and left his face the usual cold, hateful grimace. It made no sense at all, why would I go on a concert with him when our feelings could only be called loathing? Without an explanation he gave me the date and time I should be ready and left.  
>Willow stared directly at me.<br>"Is there something I am missing...?"


	3. Dreaded concert

When the dreaded night of the concert came, I found myself staring into the mirror.  
>The seconds slowly passed. In half an hour I was supposed to be ready, but my mind was a bundle of thoughts, and every time I picked up the hairbrush I got distracted and let it fall with a clatter. What was he planning...?<br>My hand fell to the porqelain servant and my fingers started acting like the legs of a spider, slowly creeping over the smooth surface. I watched as they found their way into my pouch of makeup, and suddenly a sting of pain jolted trough my index finger. I quickly jerked my hand out. A small drop of scarlet lingered on my fingertip before it escaped, commiting suicide against the sink.  
>Why was I so depressed all of a sudden?<br>I usually just put on a facade so that other goths, or emos, or punks or whatever you call us would see me as their own. But this wierd feeling was genuine. It rested against my ribs like a brick had replaced my heart.  
>I slowly reached into the pouch and found what had hurt me - A small razor.<br>Did I dare?  
>A lot of my so-called friends cut themselves. They told me it helped against the inner pains - That it replaced the small, annoying stings that haunts you everyday with a great slash of pain that is easier to bear. I had never tried myself, but this heavy weight inside me would drag me down to even deeper and darker levels if I didn't deal with it somehow. I lifted the small, sharp metal object and stared at it shining in the light. It almost looked like it was smiling at me, inviting me. and with my heart racing I slowly put the sharp edge to the top of my arm.<br>But there my courage failed.  
>With a sigh I put it away, leaving me with nothing but some drops of blood on my skin.<br>As if trying to weight this up I combed my hair with extra fierce, almost pulling my hair off.  
>I looked horrible. So I might as well finish the look.<br>I didn't know any beauty spells, so I cheated and used a can of purple spray to colour my hair. Tilting my head at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile.  
>I looked a little mad. Like that eight-year-old that stands in the middle of your lawn and sings about death, her thin voice filling the air like fog and sending chills into your very soul. Cute, in a way.<br>Actually, I looked perfect! Wich was about time because I had exactly three minutes to get down. I ran the stairs, lucky that none of them moved, and delivered my permission slip to the teacher waiting. She was new, seeing Hagrid was on a vacation she had taken over. A muscular, tall and blond woman, reminding me of a viking.  
>She nodded to where Draco was waiting with an annoyed frown and walked away to more important things.<br>Of course there was other students. To be honest almost every single student exept the youngest ones was going, and it gave me comfort. At least I wouldn't be alone.  
>"You look terrible, am I going to be seen with you?" Draco demanded, and the little joy disappeared. He was dressed better suited, in black with random chains and spikes.<br>The crowd started moving. It was just down to Hogsmeade - we would walk. Draco was still pissed, but I was used to it.  
>So it stirred some insecurity and fear as his frown slowly turned into a grin. "Do you even like The Weird Sisters?" He asked, suddenly polite, still with the creepy look on his face.<br>It would have been better if he shouted at me or acted like his smug self. This new, strange form of kindness was pretty freaky.  
>"Why did you even invite me?" I asked, instead of answering the question. For a moment he lost his kind mask and became angry again.<br>"Why don't you show some gratitude, you scum?" He hissed and looked away. I swallowed and stared at my walking feet, feeling a little better. At least anger was something I knew and could handle.  
>Since the crowd of teenagers were pretty exited the trip was fast, and we arrived almost running.<br>I have always found it weird that despite their name, The Wierd Sisters were all male. They looked hairy and unwashed like a pack of wolves, and their black robes were torn to shreds.  
>Some of the girls in the crowd started screaming and waving to get their attention, and when one of the members finally gave in and waved back even a couple of boys started shouting. With a laugh they kicked off the concert.<br>I decided then and there that The Weird Sisters was not my favourite band. They were all to loud, and the lyrics didn't even make any sense.

"_Move your body like a hairy troll_  
><em>Learning to rock and roll<em>  
><em>Spin around like a crazy elf<em>  
><em>Dancin' by himself<em>

_Boggie down like a unicorn_  
><em>No stoppin' till the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Put your hands up in the air<em>  
><em>Like an ogre, just don't care<em>"

No, thank you.  
>But Draco seemed to like it and soon forgot about me, disappearing into the crowd. I was not nearly exited enough to keep in the centre, so I got pushed out by the mass of bodies and ended up on the outside. My hair was even messed up that it had been to start with and my clothes now stinked of sweat and different types of perfume, and I started shivering in the cold air. Looking up I saw the heavy clouds start to gather.<br>Soon there would be more of that weird snow and rain mixture.  
>I sighed and rubbed my hands together against the cold, and almost jumped out of my skin as a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.<br>"Getting bored?" Draco teased. Now that strange, new light was brighter than ever in his eyes, and something told me I would soon discover the real reason why he had brought me here. He even winked at me, and I recognized the bitter smell of his breath. He had clearly been drinking.  
>Now, I don't really have a problem with alcohol. It's foolish to think that teenagers are going to patiently wait until they are of legal age to try stuff, and usually drunk people were fun, stumbling around and telling strangers they loved them.<br>But Draco obviously was not going to confess his undying love for me any time soon. He looked dangerous, on the edge of something, like when a child's lower lip shakes because they are about to cry.  
>"Let's go back," He said, and pulled me by my arm as if I wasn't capable of walking myself. I just followed quietly.<br>Was the night over? Had I made it trough alive?  
>The closer we got to the castle the lighter my heart got, and when we were safely into the grounds I allowed myself to smile. But as I started moving on my own towards the gigantic wooden entrance doors, Draco instantly pulled me in an other direction, following a path that went around the castle. "Where are we going?" I asked, but he just tugged me along.<br>We were steadily moving towards the forbidden forest.


	4. Saved by the bell

"Draco! Where are we going? Let me go!"  
>No matter how I shouted and fought he refused letting go of my arm. He led us down to the groundkeepers hut and around it, moving into the Forbidden Forest.<br>"Stop it!" I managed to jerk my arm from him and stood staring. With an annoyed growl he spun around and actually slapped me. Then he violently grabbed my wrists and came so close I could tell it hadn't been butterbeer he had been drinking.  
>"Listen, freak" He spat. "You're nothing but a god damn animal! So when I give orders you listen like the dog you are!"<br>I had never seen him like this. He had been pestering and bullying me as long as I could remember, calling me a freak and laughing at me. He had even beat me up, but never anything this serious.  
>He really hated me.<br>This time, when he started dragging me I followed, unsure what else I could possibly do. An animal, I was... A freak. I knew these things, why did it hurt me when it came from him?  
>The woods swallowed us whole, endless measures of pine trees as long as my eye could see, and pretty soon the path became uneven. It had clearly not been used lately.<br>Suddenly Draco pushed me against a tree, knocking the air out of me and banging my head into it, making me see stars. Was that it? Would he beat me up?  
>And then he was moved close, way too close for my liking. He rested his chest against mine, grabbing both my wrists and collecting them in one of his hands. I started panicking.<br>"Draco, what are you-" My words got cut off as he kissed me.  
>He wasn't very gentle, opening his mouth at once and prying my mouth open with his tongue He tasted sour of alcohol.<br>I tried to kick him, but he used one hand to knock my head into the tree, making me see planets and galaxies again.  
>His hand wandered off to a place it was not supposed to be, making me squeal and try to shove him away. Again he knocked me into the tree, and the edges of things went blurry. I vaguely felt him dropping one of my clothes and grinding me up against the cold, uneven surface behind me.<br>Then, suddenly, a well-known voice boomed trough the woods.  
>"What is this?"<br>It was our headmaster, and most likely my saviour. Dumbledore.


	5. Easy off

I have always admired the principal. How his age only seemed to define his strength, rather than taking it away. He's one of of those people who never fully let's go of life, who is just way to _alive_ to wither away. His silver hair was in knot behind his back, with a few loose threads clouding up his brilliant eyes.  
>I've never seen him angry. It's true, in my seven years on Hogwarts I have never seen the headmaster angry like now. Annoyed, yes, but the fury that consumed his icy eyes at this moment was just downright terrifying.<br>With mighty steps he came over to us and grabbed Draco by the ear like he was a naughty little kid, even tough his expression told me this was no joking matter.  
>"What is going on here?" He thundered, and I was suprised that he even managed that type of volume. I had to think fast.<br>Draco was the member of a very important family, being expelled for attempted rape would ruin both his and his fathers reputation. Did I want him to be expelled?  
>In the bottom of my heart I didn't. Draco was drunk and full of hate, it was not his fault.<br>However, he had asked me to the concert. Had he planned on doing this? Or had it simply been his proud, I-cannot-be-bothered-with-caring way to apologize to me? I actually could imagine this. Draco was a stuck-up bully, but he was not an evil person.  
>So, having come to this conclusion, I opened my mouth to speak our cases.<br>"It's not what it looks like" I said, actually managing to blush quite badly. Embarrassment was not a problem.  
>I discovered Draco had pulled my sweater halfway down, exposing my bra.<br>"We were just at the concert, we... Just wanted to be alone, professor, I'm so sorry"  
>It felt bad lying to him and I would most likely regret doing so. But I think professor Dumbledore had hoped for this answer, because his eyes softened a bit. Poor man.<br>At least he could sleep soundly tonight, not thinking about his students being raped.  
>"This is no excuse for being in the Forbidden Forest." he said sternly and let go of Draco, who blushed like a tomato and rubbed his ear.<br>"Especially not after dark. Come."  
>He lead the way while I fixed my clothing. Draco threw a puzzled look at me, like he had never seen me before. I didn't look back at him, instead I kept my eyes at the ground so I wouldn't trip like an idiot. Did Draco see me in a new light now that I saved his ass?<br>Maybe neither of us was as horrible as we thought.  
>When the gloom of the forest finally let go of us and we entered the school, the other students were already back, enjoying their last meal before bed. However, Dumbledore led us up the staircases and into the teachers lounge, where the head of my house and our beloved charms teacher was drinking some tea, bent over a fairly dusty book.<br>His head snapped up as we entered as if he had been sleeping.  
>"Ah, Filius, I had hoped for you to be here" Dumbledore smiled, and the teacher nodded, rubbing his eyes.<br>"Anything wrong, Albus?" He asked. I have always belived his voice to be way to dark for a man of his size.  
>"I am afraid so. One of your students was found in the forbidden forest. I will have to find Severus, if you will excuse me." He said. A smile, a bow, and then he walked out with Draco following behind.<br>Professor Flitwick folded his hands in front of him, his expression very suprised.  
>"Ebony...?" He asked. He was that type of person to let you explain yourself, and I was so thankful for that.<br>I sat down next to him.  
>"We shouldn't go to your office, professor?" I asked, but he waved it away. I noticed he was sitting on a stack of books to reach the table, but I had stopped snickering about that a long time ago.<br>He nodded at me to explain.  
>"I had just been to the Wierd Sisters concert..." I said, drawing a deep breath. "W-with Draco..."<br>The professors eyebrows shot up in his forehead. "Draco Malfoy? I am not blind, Miss Way, the boy has a utter distaste for everything that's not pureblood."  
>I made myself blush. I was actually quite an actor.<br>"I know... But, he's really nice once you get to know him!" I defended, happy that my voice sounded that real. My years of pretending to be depressed had somehow paid off.  
>A slow smile grew on the professors lips. Was I acting like I was in love? The professor leaned a little closer, the flicker of the fireplace danced in his small glasses.<br>"I was once young too, you know. I remember how it feels to rebel. But the Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place, and you must understand this. You will have detention the rest of the week, helping our lovely librarian."  
>I moaned loudly. The librarian Irma Pince was the most foul woman I had ever met...! She would make me dust the shelves untill my face turned grey!<br>"Now, you might catch what's left of the food if you run now."  
>And so I did.<p> 


	6. New friend

**AN: Some of you migth have noticed I'm keeping everyones original apperance instead of turning them into black-haired red-eyed emos/goths/punks/whatevers. Also, this is just getting harder and harder! What happends in the next chapter?  
>Well, originally it's an awkward sex scene. However that's a little against the guidelines here, so I'll see what I do... Oh, and that thing with Harry and Draco being gay for eachother?<br>Totally.  
><strong>

When I woke up the next morning, I was way too tired to even be alive.  
>How long had I've been up last night? Not for that long, I had arrived at the castle when the evening meal was being eaten and I had actually managed to get some scrambled eggs before the house elves cleaned it all up.<br>On a side note, I really like the house elves. House elves and humans are meant to be together cleaning up after us makes them happy, and not having to clean up after ourselves make us happy. Perfect fit.  
>I grabbed the sides of the solid case I sleep in as protection against the sun and got up. It was clouded, but it seemed the days of autumn storms were past. Soon the sun would be here again.<br>I looked over at Willow's bed, but she was gone. Was I late?  
>Suddenly in a hurry I jumped out of the impersonated coffin and landed cat-like on the floor, shocked over how cold it was against my bare feet. I just brushed my hair, even tough I used the same time as always on my make-up It was the most important factor in my façade after all. I rushed down the long, spiralling stairs with such speed I got dizzy at the end.<br>How long had it been since I drank any blood? The little bottle on my night stand was empty, and the small vessel of blood I had with me everywhere was expired.  
>I realized I would have to ask Willow again. I prayed that she wouldn't force me to drink straight from her like last time, I was so scared of hurting her...<br>I entered the hall and found a few of the slow people joking about, the ones that didn't care if they were late for classes and took their time eating. I sighed and sat down.  
>I was late anyway, I could just take it easy... It made myself some cereal and started eating, trying to figure out a way to ask Willow for her blood without ending up attacking her like last time. And just as I sat deep in thought, a glass of milk hovering to my lips, someone managed to hit my shoulder and make me spill it all over me, shattering the glass to the ground.<br>"Bastard!" I yelled angrily, spinning around to face whoever it was that had pushed me.  
>And I met the green-eyed stare of a boy.<br>I knew his face, of course. Everyone knew the face of the boy who lived. Harry Potter.  
>There had been rumours that he was going insane, but my inner logic didn't quite see how that was possible. The boy I looked at right now seemed a little confused over being yelled at, and there was without doubt a hint of sadness in his eyes, but he didn't seem mad.<br>"Sorry?" He snorted and decided to move on, but I quickly stopped him with my words, wanting to apologize.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just in a little... Difficult position. I was thinking."<br>A ghostly smile played on his lips.  
>"I know how it is. What's your name?"<br>He seemed pretty friendly. I had no friends in gryffindor because, in danger of sounding a little racist, they never stop amazing me with their stupidity and dangerous stunts. But the gryffindors are also very little judgemental, so maybe I could tell this boy about my problem..?  
>"Ebony."<br>He sat down next to me, yawning a bit.  
>"Don't you have any classes?" I said, my words a bit poisonous. He grinned at me.<br>"Nah, it's okay" He said carelessly and grabbed a cold waffle to nibble on.  
>"So, Ebony, what's up?" He asked, and reluctantly I started telling him, slowly so he wouldn't get freaked out. He seemed a little taken back, but he didn't run screaming at least...<br>"And now I have to find a way of asking her for blood..." I finished, sighing deeply.  
>Potter just nodded. "Sucks, but I have no idea..." He apologized. We chatted a bit about nothing, until I looked up and met the familiar gaze of Draco Malfoy.<br>"Hey frea- Ebony. We need to talk." he hissed at Harry. "Beat it, Potter."  
>Harry's eyes became small gaps and you could practically see sparks fly between them. Draco moaned like he didn't have time for this and waved for me to follow him. With an apologizing look to the now confused Harry I got up and followed.<p> 


	7. Tension and relief

**AN: Are these getting shorter? Well, Tara isn't giving me much to work with. I can't let Tara and Draco have random sex, and then make her get distracted by a tattoo on Draco's arm saying "Vampire" and then suddenly assume it is Harry, and then burst naked into Harry's class.  
>NO.<br>Instead, I made a list over the basic things that happened. Romance with Draco and Ebony? check. Sexual tension with Draco and Harry? check. Going to classes n' shit? check.  
>Good enough. (Oh, and thanks to Some moron<strong>, yes that is his username, **for sending me the next chapters.)**

Draco was waiting for me out in the hallway, his fingers drumming against his arm in an inpatient manner.  
>"Okay, frea... Enoby. Why did you save me last night?"<br>It seemed he really made an effort to not call me freak, and that was a little miracle on its own. And I guess I really had saved him. His reputation was all he had.  
>Being expelled for attempted rape would have been a catastrophe. For once, I was the one to talk! And when I talked, I wanted him to listen.<br>"Look. Does my blood say what I am? I might be a freak, but I'm not a bad person"  
>Draco reacted slowly. His eyes grew distant and he became quiet, thinking over what I said.<br>"Whatever" he concluded. I had expected that much from him, but at least he didn't deny my logic. One step closer to being a somewhat nice person...  
>"But... Ah, sorry, I guess. I didn't know what came over me..." I could see how much willpower it took for him to apologize, and it actually touched me. When Draco Malfoy apologizes, you know he means it.<br>"It's okay. You were drunk." I said, giving him a faint smile to show that I forgave him.  
>And I was genuinely suprised reciving a smile back.<br>You don't get bullied by someone for seven years without getting to know them. I would recognize Draco anywhere. The ice in his grey eyes, that little twitch in his lips, how insecure he was alone... In first grade I had actually seen him crying over one of his lost teddies, and that was the only time I've ever seen him do that. Maybe, somewhere underneath those layers of pride, there was a beating human heart.  
>I realized our exchange of smiles had been lasting for a good while now, and when I broke it I could see hesitation in his eyes.<br>"Whatever..." He mumbled.  
>Right then the flood of students changing classrooms washed us away like a river, leading me into potions. I just managed to catch a glimpse of Harry and Draco hissing at eachother like male cats, Draco once again backed up by his zombies and Harry with his friends.<br>In potions class I had a hard time concentrating. I managed to let go of one of the moonrocks shattering it to the floor and stealing another thirty points from my house. I just couldn't help it.

Harry and Draco were hissing at eachother as always. Hermione found it stupid how much quarrel boys made - Couldn't they just sort it out and be done? Yes, she agreed in Malfoy being a pestering little cockroach, but this was stupid!  
>Whenever Draco and Harry was near eachother it seemed the air between them was on fire. You couldn't stand between them or you would get burned.<br>It had been even more so lately, actually. They had always thrown eachother toxic glares and shouted insults at eachother, sometimes even got into real fights, but after the seventh year begun this had become way more intense. Wherever Harry went, Ron had to come too, so he could hold him back just in case Malfoy passed by. And Malfoy's eyes always became hard like steel whenever he looked at Harry, his tounge was sharper than ever before, the insults almost shocking enough to tell the teachers. Hermione couldn't understand what had happened between them.  
>It must have happened when she wasn't looking.<br>And after every time Malfoy and Harry had these encounters, Harry would grow dark and isolated. His eyes were sad for some reason, like hurting Malfoy hurt him just as much.  
>Even with her quick mind Hermione didn't know what to make of this.<p> 


	8. Fight!

The stand-in-teacher for Care of Magical Creatures was called Ms Leifsdottir, wich was the wierdest name Hermione had ever heard. Before her arrival, Hermione had done some research about the vikings, but nothing about the modern kind. Lana Leifsdottir was a tall, musclular woman with blonde pigtails and a heavy accent.  
>If Harry and Draco didn't stop spitting at eachother they wouldn't learn anything!<br>Hermione inpatiently pulled Harry's coat, forcing him to pay attention.  
>"- A verrry skummel beast, 'tis is" The teacher explained, and Hermione couldn't understand anything. She raised her hand, but got ignored.<br>"Your mum would like that, Potter..." Draco hissed from the corner of his mouth, making Hermione moan. Now he had really done it... At expected, Harry exploded.  
>"YOU DON'T DARE SAY A WORD ABOUT MY MOTHER!" He cried, and before Ron could react and pull him back, Harry had jumped on Draco. It happend a little to fast for even the teacher to react, and before you knew it Harry and Draco was having a full-blown fight, complete with students cheering.<br>"Sthopp it!" The teacher commanded, but got drowned by the cheers of the students  
>"Harry! Harry!"<br>"Draco! Draco!"  
>The slytherins obviously was on Draco's side even though Draco was now at the bottom, struggling. Harry was extremely strong when pissed. And Draco hadn't worked like he should his entire life, leaving him weak and frail. But Draco knew a few tricks, and kneeing Harry in the groin was one of them. Then they had switched places, Draco pinning Harry down. He actually smacked him so hard his nose started bleeding, making the teacher give a cry and stomp towards the castle. Maybe for help?<br>Or to get the house heads.

"No, no, no!" Snape hissed, smacking the chalkboard to get our attention.  
>"Can't any of you read?" I carefully read the small inscriptions on the board.<br>Oh shit. Three drops was enough. I had used thirty.  
>I'm not stupid, I was just very distracted! And as the content of my cauldron started boiling dangerously, I sighed and backed away from it. With a whack of his wand Snape had made the dangerous stew disappear and had rid my house for yet another 30 points for wasting ingredients.<br>Then heavy footsteps could be heard outside the door. That lady who had taken our permission slips before the concerts came in, her face red with sweat and a vein pulsating in her bull-like neck.  
>"Snap!" She said, pronouncing Snape's name wrong. I could see his poisonus, black eyes become small gaps and his lips frown, almost in disgust. Snape seemed to hate all the teachers.<br>Snape walked up to her, and I could see some extra drops of sweat forming on her forehead. Snape was dark, frightening, and the dungeons was his territory. Stupid woman should know better than bursting in in the middle of his class!  
>"Yes...?" He asked, his tone stretching out into the endless, expressing his passion for not caring at all.<br>"I... Ah, you busy?" The lady asked, her fingers twitching nervously. Some of us giggled, but I disguised it as an awkward cough.  
>She tried explaining, but her heavy accent made it fuzzy. However, I managed to pick up Draco's name and something about a fight, and before I knew it the hufflepuff part of our classroom had stormed out, eager to see what was happening. I followed too, despite Snape's orders about keeping in our places.<br>Down by the grounds people cheered like it was a quidditch game. It was ridiculus making so much noise about a single fight between two teenage boys, still I found myself taking part in the crowd. It seemed almost everyone was on Harry's side, and being a little unsure I found it safest to retreat to the back of the crowd and wait for it to be over.  
>Hermione, the girl who always hung around Harry Potter, had gotten the same idea. We made eye contact for a split second, and I got a understanding smile. We both rolled our eyes, even though we didn't know eachother very well. I had talked to her before, in the library, discussing the books and gossiping a little, so I guess you could say we were friends. She was suprisingly smart to be a gryffindor.<br>"Break it up!" The authority of Snape was hard to deny, and as the good boy he is Draco stopped fighting. Harry's friend, the Weasley boy with the memerizing eyes and hair like fire, snatched Harry away and Snape helped Draco stand.  
>"Idiots!" Snape growled<br>There was something... Different about them both. I swore I could see tears in their eyes as they hissed at eachother. They looked a little heartbroken, actually.  
>Then Draco suddenly tore himself from Snape, catching him by suprise. He didn't jump on Harry again, he ran off.<br>Into the forbidden forest that was just right by.  
>Someone shouted after him, but all I could hear was a high-pitched ringing in my ears.<br>The forbidden forest, he would get hurt!  
>And in a state of panic I ran after him.<p> 


	9. What, how, why, who?

"Draco!" I yelled.  
>Even in the middle of the day, the Forbidden Forest had a gloomy darkness in it. I carefully stepped over tree roots, thick plants and other natural traps.<br>I kept to the path, making sure not to stray. Who knew what was inside here...!  
>The sounds of small creatures messing around in the bushes and the high-pitched sounds of the insects filled my ears completely, and all I could see was trees and darkness.<br>"D-draco?"  
>My voice got sucked into the darkness and died, sounding muffled and supressed. God, this place were really freaking me out, I had't noticed how lonely it was here yesterda.. Well, then I had been with Draco and my mind had been filled with other things. Eventually the path started disappearing, and at the point where I no longer could see it I stopped and rested my head against a tree, trying to think. No way I would stray from the path, I would get lost and possibly hurt. The teachers didn't need two lost students.<br>I slowly lifted my head and stared into the thick shadows. Small, luminent yellow dots stared back at me, and as I held my breath they loosened themselves one by one and flew up to me.  
>It was. Fairies They were like humans in miniature their small faces strange and white, and the wings that were way bigger than their bodies glowed in yellow neon. I slowly reached out one of my hands, and one of the fairies bit my finger.<br>I smiled at them, comforted by the dim light. Being bitten by a fairy meant luck.  
>Mesmerized by the small creatures, I followed their soft glow deeper into the forest, completely forgetting my good plan of staying on the path. They were so beautiful, and I didn't want to be alone any more in this heavy darkness! They even flew in my pace, turning around to see if I was still there, slowly leading me trough the thick vegetation.<br>Suddenly they decided to not waste more time on me and flew off, disappearing like small lanterns into the forest once more.  
>I was by myself. And lost.<br>I cursed myself. I had studied the fairies, why was I so stupid I let myself trick? Everyone who had done their homework knew how the small luminescent creatures lead humans to their death by getting them lost! Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
>And while I was sitting against a tree with my head in my hands, I swore I could hear a small hiss, as if by a snake. I jerked my head up and stood, trying to look everywhere at once.<br>The kind words of Professor Flitchwick rung in my head.  
><em>The Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place... Who knew what might be in here?<em>  
>Seeing the environment almost everything you didn't want to be with would flourish here. Dark. Moist. Vegetation and small creatures to eat and with no humans? It was like snake paradise. Now, I am not a coward, but I will gladly admit my heart was having a race with my breath at the moment. The slow hiss came again, leaking from between the trees, the sound falling to the ground and surrounding me like fog. I was too scared to even think.<br>And slowly a pale silhouette emerged from the shadows in front of me. It looked humanoid, but the face was smooth and white like marble, and only two small holes sat where his nose should have been. His eyes were red like the evening sky, with thin pupils, like a cat.  
>I had never seen this man before, but just one look at him convinced me he wanted nothing good. He was draped in a heavy black cloak, making it look like he was wearing the very shadows around him.<br>"W-who are you?" I stuttered, crushing my back against the tree behind me, like I was going to disappear into it and away from this new threat.  
>The wierd man reached into his robes and slid a wand out, and my heart got stuck in my throat This thing had either attacked a wizard or, dare I say it, was a wizard himself. What had happened to this man?<br>Without uttering a word, he just flickered the wand and I found myself being unable to move. He slowly opened his lipless mouth, and when he spoke his voice was merely a thin hiss, digging into my brain and filling me with fear.  
>It felt like cold, bony fingers dug into my head, and I wringed in pain, clenching my teeth. What was he doing to me?<br>"Ebony..." He hissed. "Listen closely... You will make my way into Hogwarts..."  
>Painful tears beginning to well in my eyes as the invisible fingers tightened the grip of my brain. Who was he? And why did he want to get into Hogwarts? Couldn't he just go in by himself, he was already inside the grounds!<br>I couldn't help it - the slow increasing of pain made me squeal, falling to my knees and holding my head.  
>"Stop it!" I begged, tears clouding my vision. No answer, just more of the pain, slowly increasing and melting my brain. I couldn't stand it.<br>"I'll do it! I'll do it!" I screamed, over and over, banging my head into the root before me.  
>The pain faded, leaving me panting and crying on the filthy ground.<br>"You will return here tomorrow night..." The man hissed, and I didn't dare look up at him.  
>"To this very place."<br>I smelled burnt wood and looked up, watching him burn a big "X" In one of the trees. It glowed suspiciously red, even after he was finished and it had cooled down.  
>And with that he descended into the darkness again, leaving me all alone.<br>I heard the leaves rustling behind me and spun around, expecting the extreme pain in my head, whipping out my own wand in defence. But all I saw was the concerned, pale face of Draco malfoy.  
>"Freak? What was that?" He asked, completely forgetting his new policy with using my real name. I massaged my temples.<br>He had heard me screaming.  
>"I..." I couldn't tell him. I was in trouble, the worst I could do was dragging him into it as well.<br>"I got attacked..." I said. It was a lousy explanation but it had to do.  
>"Woha, are you okay?" He asked, and I was happy that he cared at least. Another step against being a nice person there, Malfoy!<br>"N-no..." I said, clutching my head. "I think I need to see the nurse..."  
>Well, I wanted to check that nothing was wrong, and I kind of missed her. After all, she was that one person I could let down my façade to.<br>Giving the best painful smile I could manage, I started following Draco out of the forest, following the path of broken branches and plants he and I had left behind.


	10. Where's Draco?

**AN: Feels good to be back! I've edited some of the past chapters so you can take a look at them, and in this one I had to replace the band rehearsal of "bloody rose 666" with the choir. It was the only sensible way to get both Hermione, Hagrid and Ron into music.  
>And instead of killing Draco and then pretend it didn't happen for the rest of the story, I just had him go missing.<strong>

The nurse found nothing wrong with me. My head was throbbing, along with my throat, and I won't deny that I had been crying.  
>I felt weak. My knees were shaking, the haemolacria that all vampires suffer from tearing on me, and on top of that the bloodthirst was getting bad.<br>Very bad.  
>Even Madam Pomfrey, one of my best friends, was even watching her step around me. I understood, obviously. Maybe hugging and kissing someone that felt a need to bite you wasn't the best way to kill time.<br>"I am doing my best," the kind nurse assured me, giving a warm smile.  
>"But I am afraid St Mungo is a, well, not<em> racist<em> but certainly old-fashioned hospital. Your case is far from being top priority. Your extract will be delayed at least a week."  
>I nearly whimpered.<br>"And there is no-"  
>"As I've already explained I don't trust anyone else with the task. I am sure someone else could do it, I believe I heard someone say that muggles do it too, but despite their ageing way of dealing with things the doctors at St Mungo are professionals. The safe, but slow way."<br>"Muggles...?"  
>"Yes! Seeing they do not have magic to help them, muggles have to transfer blood from a healthy person to a sick person whenever needed."<br>"Eew!"  
>"It's not delicate, but it works. Quite interesting, actually."<br>We talked about everything medical for a good while. Remembering things was a natural talent I had, and was probably the thing that put me in ravenclaw.  
>That was also the reason I managed to keep up with Madam Pomfrey and her weird, Latin terms for everything.<p>

Eventually she had to let me go. With a smile and a nod she dared pat my shoulder and send me off, letting me slowly descend the staircase from the hospital wing and enter the entrance hall.  
>I had been excused from my classes today, and shivering with the thought of how much homework I would have to do when I got back, I decided to check if maybe I could get some food.<br>Music filled the great hall.

Professor Flitwick was a very kind man. Calm, collected, and maybe even cool in some weird way. He was the type of teacher who would encourage you to decorate your backpack and your pencil case to "liven up" homework, even though he didn't really see the difference between the interests of a third grader and a seventh grader.  
>We were all kids to him, and even if it was long ago, he seemed to remember what being a kid was like.<br>The choir sounded amazing, practising a song they could sing in their sleeps. Many people figured that the head of my house had all these practises in the middle of class just to give his favourite students some extra free time, and it was probably true.  
>I sat down and listened for a while. A house elf that was cleaning the tables noticed me, and before I knew it I had a sandwich and a cup of tea.<br>I looked for familiar faces, mumbling their names as I got to them.  
>The Weasley boy with the freckles and red hair... (Wait, they all had freckles and red hair.)<br>Ronald? Harold? I had known his name last year because he had been dating a hufflepuff, and when they broke up it was a _scandal. _Ron?  
>She had called him Ron-Won or something. Then again she had also called him Smoochykins and that was not his name.<br>Whatever.  
>He wasn't even singing, he was just there to skip potions, kind of awkwardly standing with his hands in his pockets, his tall figure sticking out no matter how much he tried to hide.<br>Then there was Hermione. She _was _singing, though obviously for the same reason as Smoochykins. I think they were dating.  
>They were at least holding hands.<br>The grounds keeper which I could never remember the name of was there, twice as tall as any man and with a considerably large stomach, with a messy beard+hair combo to match.  
>The odd looks were softened by a potato nose and rather kind eyes, and the fact that he merrily sang along from time to time. Flitwick was obviously annoyed, but let it pass.<br>The food and the music worked miracles for my nerves. The stinging words from the creature I had encountered in the woods was ringing in my head, but efficiently lulled down by laughter as the huge grounds keeper had to explain to Professor Flitwick that he didn't intend to take over this choir, but then again, it wasn't a _real_ practise!  
>His thick dialect amused me.<p>

As the great hall cleared, my spirits fell like a shot bird. The creature's stinging red eyes were invading my head, constantly reminding me of the task I had in front of me, and how I were to return to the forest tonight.  
>It was like a depressing migraine of unknown dimensions, growing and growing until my nose was clogged because I was on the verge of crying. Therefore, the kind voice that snapped me back to reality was a surprise.<br>"Evony? Are you okay?"  
>She got my name wrong, but Hermione Granger was obviously worried for me, her face frowning under the soft brown curls that fell into her face<br>"It's Ebony,"  
>I corrected her with a kind voice, showing that it was okay. Ron-WonHarold/Smoochykins was waiting behind her, before she waved him off and sat beside me.  
>I swear he mumbled something about girls being weird as he walked off.<br>"Sorry, Ebony. I'm Hermione."  
>"Yeah, I know, we've talked."<br>"Yeah, I know we've talked, but I figured... Oh, forget it. What's wrong?"  
>"I..."<br>It was weird. I had a strong feeling that talking about mysterious, deformed men threatening me when I wandered about places I shouldn't be really wasn't the best idea.  
>So slowly I made up a vaguely similar story, about this party I was going to have as soon as I went home for Christmas, and this older man I knew who wanted to get in. I didn't want him in my party because he would bring alcohol and friends, but then again I didn't dare to tell him that because he scared me.<br>"But how do you know this guy in the first place?"  
>My brain kind of stopped working there, and before I could stop it, I said he was my boyfriend. Her eyes widened.<br>"Boyfriend?"  
>"Boyfriend?" came a cold echo from across the table.<br>The ice-tainted stare of my own Mr Malfoy pierced me as I looked up. He looked nothing short of terrifying, his eyes like silver daggers, cutting me.  
>"Y-yes. Yeah."<br>Hermione looked confused, but more than anything very defensive, almost snarling at Draco.  
>"What is your problem, Mal-"<br>"Shut it, mudblood."  
>His eyes turned to me.<br>"I knew you were no good, you half-life freak! Going behind my back, ey? Like the worthless piece of SHIT you are!"  
>His words hurt me. He seemed to have noticed the little thing we got going on too, how we were climbing the ladder out of Hateville and into Friendship town together.<br>But because of my imaginary, way-too-old, booze-drinking and party-crashing boyfriend, that ladder was broken.  
>With the swish of a cloak and the throw of a head he got up and left.<br>Hermione immediately leant in and whispered to me.  
>"Behind his back? Are you two- Are you two going out?! <em>Draco<em>?"  
>I couldn't help but notice how she spoke about him, as if dating Draco Malfoy was a crime punishable by death.<br>I shook my head.  
>"No, but he thought we were, I suppose."<p>

So many lies, lately.

Later that evening, an hour before the dreaded meeting with the faceless creature, the food tasted bleak. Dinner was just another way to kill time, and though my table had been blessed with a whole turkey, the bird might as well have lived.  
>His meat was like chewing gum to my taste buds.<br>Dumbledore stood up, wiping sauce from his beard with a white handkerchief.  
>"Silence, if I may!"<br>Everyone shut up at the same time, cutlery clattering against the table.  
>"I know you are all looking forward to your exams," he joked, drawing amused chuckles from around the tables.<br>"And I know you are all absolutely _dreading _going home for Christmas. Alas, al those sweets and baked goods and presents!"  
>This drew outright laughs from many, and a couple of people quietly started eating again, still paying close attention to the head master.<br>"However, as nearly everyone else, we are forced to live in the current moment.  
>Draco Malfoy, a slytherin student in his seventh year, has gone missing. We know he has not been able to leave the grounds, and we are not even sure he has left the castle, but if he is just having a very long nap in a hidden space or has gone camping in the Forbidden Forest, he is most certainly missing his classes. We ask you all to keep an eye out for him, but do not go looking for him alone!"<br>Dumbledore did not seem very worried, and neither did anyone else. A student skipping classes and not telling anyone was not a big deal.  
>But my heart was racing.<br>Draco was gone, and I knew in the depths of my heart that it was my fault.  
>Somehow.<br>Oddly enough, he had never struck me as the type to be this sensitive about everything.

What a fucking child.

Later that night I lay awake, and Willow seemed to notice. The hunger and worry was keeping me from sleeping.  
>I realized that I could run off and see the oddly deformed wizardcreature/man/whatever and say I was looking for Draco if I got caught, but in the end my bravery had failed me.  
>I hadn't gone.<br>If I stayed inside the castle then surely I would be safe?  
>"Are you okay?" my room mate asked, her voice slow and sleepy.<br>"I'm fine."  
>"Why aren't you asleep?"<br>"I'm nocturnal."  
>"Rubbish. What's up, girl?"<br>Oh god, think quick, think quick! Something that was not about ghoulish red-eyed men or Draco...!  
>"I'm hungry," I quickly answered.<br>"... For what?"  
>I hated the smugness in her voice, like she <em>knew<em>, acting like she was the only solution to my problems.  
>"Well, you know,"<br>"Blood?" she said, sounding weirdly excited.  
>"I suppose."<br>"Want to take a ride on the Willow?"  
>"Could you not be so blunt about it? And I'm not going to "<em>take a ride" <em>on anyone!"  
>"Come on! I knew it was weird last time, so this time you don't even need to come near me, a'ight? I'll just poke my finger, put it in a glass, and you can have it."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, easy peasy, come on!"<br>Willow was sometimes a little creepy, but her heart was in the right place. I thankfully drank the last drops of water in the glass on my bedside table and got out of the coff- No, bed. Custom made bed.  
>"Come here," Willow said, gesturing towards me, and I sat down on her bed, though as far away from her as possible. She just rolled her eyes at me and took the glass.<br>I wanted to ask why she had a razor hidden in the sheets of her mattress, but I sadly knew why.

I emptied the glass. Willow had a distant look in her eyes, and the bandage around her forearm had a tiny dark spot in the middle.  
>The cut would be hidden amongst all the others.<br>"I can't thank you enough for this," I whispered, shamefully wishing there was more of the bright red liquid.  
>"No problem," Willow murmured, rubbing the bridge of her nose.<br>"You going to be okay?"  
>"Yeah."<br>She gave me a pale smile, and I smiled back as the blessed warmth settled in my bones. Then she reached out her hand, and I took it, letting her drag me towards her.  
>"Do I get something for helping?"<br>"... Uh, I don't know what I got to give, really."  
>"Can I have a favour?"<br>"Yeah, sure!"  
>"Could you do something for me, Ebony?"<br>I nodded, a slight discomfort creeping up on me.  
>"Kiss me."<br>And I kissed her. I kissed her because she is my friend, I kissed her because she helped me, and I kissed her so she couldn't use that favour against me once her mind cleared up.  
>It was nice, actually. Her lips were soft and warm against my own, and they barely moved too, as if she was speaking silent words.<br>Then we both went to bed.

**AN: WILLOW X EBONY 5EVER FUQ DA HATERZ SMOKE WEED STOP KONY BLAZE IT Y'ALL AND GOOD NIGHT**


	11. The complications of bath time

**AN: TRIGGER WARNING! Tara involved cutting in this chapter. There are no graphic descriptions, but be warned anyway.  
>Also, Hagrid doesn't confess his undying love for Ebony, I'm gomen.<strong>

It was getting heavier to attend normal life.  
>Literally heavier. It felt like an invisible anchor had lodged itself in my guts, making every step nearly impossible to take.<br>The reason was probably the beginning of paranoia that was slowly rising inside my head, joining an almost constant migraine, which felt way too familiar.  
>The man in the forest was stuck on my mind. I swear I could feel him reaching out for me trough the castle walls, his anger so strong it was beyond my comprehension.<br>Hermione, a girl I was slowly getting to know better, suggested I take a hot bath and do all the stuff they did at spas, like lighting scented candles and having multicolored soap.  
>It sounded dumb, but yeah, sure.<p>

As water was slowly filling the tub I found myself running my finger over the razor. I was feeling stronger and stronger that the act of cutting was an accessory, that Willow did it just because she thought she was supposed to, and that almost everyone I knew had grown a sort of addiction to this. That the pain worked as an odd cleansing ritual, and the scars were like medals won at war.  
>Perhaps an addiction to pain wasn't that strange. I knew that the human brain releases adrenaline when confronted with damage to the body, and anyone who has ever though there was another step in the stairs and discovered there isn't, know that adrenaline is always followed by a moment where your brain clears up.<br>It can be rather pleasant.  
>Having undressed, I let myself submerge in foam-covered water, the many soapy smells filling my nose. I don't know how long I stayed there, breathing slowly and calming my thoughts. I played with the razor a couple of times, pressing the edge against the pads of my fingers, but every time it stung I stopped.<br>Ugh, I was such a wimp about pain. I didn't even draw blood.  
>Could cutting be an erotic thing? Did some people get a kick out of the pain?<br>Or was it strictly because they felt they had to punish themselves for walking, for talking, for breathing...?

As I got up I huffed, goosebumps forming on my skin as I met the cold air.  
>As I as reaching for a towel a bright flash of light blinded me! I turned quickly, my mind immediately turning to the strange creature and the meeting I had not shown up to.<br>He was here! He was here for revenge!  
>But outside the bathroom there was a camera, and the blitz caused the flash. I could swear I saw Snape's face, and Lupin's as well, but the broomsticks supporting the two men was already speeding downwards.<br>I rushed to my window, having snatched my wand, and just managed to spot two figures landing.  
>"EXPELLIARMUS!" I screamed, pointing my wand trough the open window, and I watched with satisfaction as the camera flew away from the creepers and shattered to the ground.<p>

The two people ran to the camera, but by then the grounds keeper (Hagrid? I could swear I heard Harry Potter call him Hagrid...) had noticed the noise. He might be huge and not very fast, but he had longer legs than my attackers, and soon caught up with them.  
>I closed the window and breathed out.<p>

Later that evening I made my way down to Hagrid's hut for the first time. It was half an hour before curfew, but I figured it wouldn't take long.  
>According to him, the two boys (he was sure it was boys) had been wearing some odd masks. I told him I didn't see them wearing masks, and he just nodded.<br>They had put them on as soon as the camera went flying.  
>He was a nice man, really. Maybe a little frightening at first, but with a calm, deep voice and a sort of child-like smile. He offered me some sort of small cakes, but after advise from Hermione I said I had already ate.<br>I stayed for a little while, chatting merrily, before Hagrid suddenly seemed to remember the curfew and strictly sent me back to the castle. However, on my way out the door, I nearly collided with Professor Dumbledore!  
>He told me that if I ran back to the castle, then he would pretend I was never there past bed time, and I thanked him quickly before doing it.<br>Hagrid was singing, for some reason. A fast-paced, weird song, and when I realized he was trying to rap I laughed so hard I felt my chest ache.  
>I could hear laughter from Dumbledore as well.<br>"What is that, Hagrid?"  
>"It's what the kids listen these days, Albus! I was just trying to 'umour my guest 'ere!"<br>"I see."

And as I walked away, I could just barely hear them talk.  
>"So you've met Ebony?"<br>"Yeah, she's a good girl."


End file.
